Don't Know Why?
by WeDanceOn
Summary: Naya and Mark have just meet, but will Mark leave his girlfriend to be with Naya?
1. I Just Met You

Chapter One **I just met you**

**Naya POV **

It was the first day of set and Naya was nervous. She didn't know why she had done many acting jobs but this one was different she just knew it. She was only going to be a backup cheerleader called Santana but she could see this going far. She got ready and set off to leave.

As she reached set she was met by the writer of Glee Ryan Murphy, he then introduced her with the main cheerleader who be played by Dianna Agron. She was taller than me and had long blond hair.

"Hey I'm Naya Rivera" Naya said with a smile on her face and offered her hand to the taller woman.

"It's nice two meet you I'm Dianna, come and meet the rest of the cast" she replied and took Naya's waiting hand. While their hands were still connected Dianna dragged Naya to the rest of the cast. "Hey every one this is Naya Rivera, she will be the cheerleader called Santana."

I just stood there really nervous people smiled at me but only one smile stood out. He was walking to me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey I'm Mark salling and I'm playing bad boy puckerman" he said his smile never leaving his face and winking at me.

"I'm leaving you to and Mark don't forget you've got a girlfriend" Dianna said leaving us alone.

I felt something inside me at the mention of him having a girlfriend I just don't know what.

"Do you have a boyfriend then Naya" he said breaking the silence the smile no longer looked real.

"Hey Naya I'm Kevin Mchale" Naya was so thankful he jumped in because she didn't have a boyfriend. She wasn't ashamed but she couldn't tell Mark.

"Hey" I replied.

**Mark POV**

I Have spent most of my week with Naya I felt bad because I had a girlfriend but I felt something when I was with her then I did when I was with my girlfriend. Me and Naya when for meals or would just hang out and get to know each other more and if I could tell anyone I would think I was in love with her.

"Hey Naya you up for coming mine for a Glee cast party so we can all get to know each other better?" Mark really wished she would say yes but the problem was his girlfriend was going to be there.

"Sure when is it going to be?" Naya replied and mark couldn't help himself and put a big grin on his face.

"This Friday so in two days" I replied

**_Later that day_**

Ryan walked into choir room to us with our scripts. "These are your scripts and I've added a new love into it Santana and puck is that ok Naya and Mark?" She and I both nodded at the same time. "Good well that's sorted read you scripts and we will start shooting next week." With that he walked back out.

I looked at my script and it said me and Naya would shout a balloon scene were we would grind into each other. Mark looked at Naya and could see she blushed a bit.

**Naya POV**

I read the script as I saw what scene me and mark had and I felt my cheeks redden.

There was a tap on my shoulder and when I turn around there's mark with a smug face. "Want to practise the scene?" and winks at me.

"No you perv" I jokingly elbow him in the ribs and laugh. He rubs the spot I hit him and laughs to.

"Gosh I was joking Rivera" he says putting his hands up in the air in surrender.

**_Friday night_**

I was in front of my mirror with a red dress on I had to admit I looked smoking hot but no hot enough for the one I wanted. I was not good enough plus he was already taken. I was woken from my day-dream when my door was knocked.

I opened it to see my two best friends Heather who played the dumb cheerleader Brittney and my little Bee Kevin. Heather was wearing the same dress as me but in blue and Kevin was wearing a smart suit with a bow tie. Hoping into Kevin's car we made our way to Marks.

"Hey Nay looking good, who you planning on in pressing tonight" Heather said.

I blushed which gave me away but lied anyway "No one can't I just dress good without a reason"

We soon reached Marks and we got out and knocked. Mark opened the door with a girl next to him. She was pretty and had long black hair.

"Hey this is my girlfriend Sarah" Mark said looking at me with sad eyes. Sarah just looked at me and gave me a dirty look and shakes Heather and Kevin hand and walked of hugging Mark. I felt so jealous I just didn't know why.


	2. Party

Chapter 2** Party**

**Marks POV**

Sarah dragged me into the living room in a tight hug. I turned around to see a sad look on Naya's face I wanted to go over there and hug the sadness away but Sarah wouldn't let me go.

When the entire guest where here I was looking for a certain burnet and I found her sitting and looking out the window. "Nay are you ok" was all I could think of but I don't think it helped.

"Yeah I fine why wouldn't I be?" she turned to look at me.

"Just asking did I tell you looked stunning?" Her checks went pink and I could help but smile she truly looked beautiful. "Want to dace?" I gave her my hand and she took it after thinking about it.

We were dancing for what felt like for ever. My hands around her small waist, her hands around my neck and her head resting on my shoulder. It all felt so right and then someone cleared there throat really loud. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Sarah.

"What do you want babe!" I didn't mean for it to sound so rude but I didn't want to let go of Naya.

"Don't use that tone on me salling… I was only wonder if you wanted to dance with me since I am your **girlfriend" **she said etherising girlfriend. I felt the arms around me losing but I never left her waist.

"Here you go Sarah"

"Thanks Naya" she replied with a sickly sweet voice and fake smile.

I watched as Naya walked of and I wanted to run up to her and tell her how much I love her but then Sarah was the one in the way I couldn't just break her heart for no reason because if she couldn't see it she was behind. "You sure know how to ruin a moment Sarah"

"What's that supposed to mean… you would rather dance with that **slut** then your own girlfriend"

"Her names Naya and she isn't no slut and for the record yes I would you to up yourself, so leave my house and we'll speak tomorrow" with that she walked out I felt bad because she was my girlfriend at the end of the day and Naya was just a girl I barely know. With Naya in thought I looked for her and she was talking to heather. Cory then came up to me and had a conversation about what just happened because everyone had heard.

I was completely smashed by 12am. "Let's play dares "Chord shouted and the room was filled with slurred yes's. They found an empty bottle of vodka and then Chord span the bottle first and it landed on Lea. Out the corner of my eye I could see Dianna giving lea the stare. Talking about stares could kill we would all be heading to Lea's funeral. Chord then learned of to where Lea was sat and pecked her on the lips but then lea grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

Dianna then cut In "That's enough people" After they parted they all chanted "Mark, Mark, Mark"

I spanned the bottle and it slowed on Cory my heart was racing fast because I can't kiss another boy it not right. I looked up to see it had passed him, and landed on a girl then as I looked up it was Naya. My mouth was I mouth not because I didn't want to kiss her but I was in love with her but no one knew and no one was going to know. I looked at her and she was blushing. I leant over to her and grabbed her face in my hand gently and locked my lips with hers. Her lips where so smooth and tasted like coconut lip balm. I could kiss her lips all day.

I let my tongue slip out and she gave me permission soon our tongues were dancing together. Everyone around us was cheering. There was then a slam in the background but our lips never left. Her small hands reached up to my Mohawk and run her hands through it.

"I came to talk out what happened this afternoon and I see that you have already got over me and moved on to that little slut" I brock the kiss to see Sarah standing there was an angry face.

"It's not what you think it is Sarah…were playing dares" I managed to get out.

"This is for you, you little slut" and then Sarah slapped Naya straight across her face.

**_Please review please means a lot and thoughts on what you want to happen next, your comments mean a lot thanks._**


	3. Choices

Chapter 3 **Choices**

**Naya POV**

"This is for you, you little slut" and then Sarah slapped me straight across her face.

"You don't even know me and you have the nerve to call me a slut" I stood up and punched her straight in the jaw. Mark then grabbed my waist from behind and whispered "Nay she's not worth it"

Darren then grabbed Sarah and escorted her out of the room. Mark then walked out after her and I was left in a room full of shocked people.

"I'm staying on you good side, you got a punch and a half" I heard Chris say and everyone laughed

I couldn't help and laugh at the comment he made. Heather then came up to me "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Shut up!" I blushed which gave me away me away. I loved the kiss but I would never admit and that bitch ruined it, after all it was her boyfriend.

"It had tongue and it lasted forever so don't lie you loved it really"

"Maybe"

**Mark POV**

I let go of Naya and walked into the room Darren just took Sarah into.

"What are you playing at you can't just go round starting fights" I shouted angry.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that bitch was you girlfriend?" she replied just as angry.

"You know your my girlfriend but don't know how long that will last for?" it sounded more like a question.

"Really I'm you girlfriend after I just walked in and you getting it on with that man stealer"

"That's it were over and I don't want to see you again" I don't why I'm so protective of Naya I just am. "You know the way out!"

I walked back into the room where everyone was. "Where is Sarah Salling?"

"Where over I ended it with her I'm not in love with her anymore" I just need a way to tell Naya that I love her and pray she loves me.

"All cool then so where were we, I still haven't had my kiss" Cory said winking.

"If I'm correct Naya and Mark we getting in on in the middle" Hemo chipped in, so I winked at Naya who blushed at me and gave Hemo the death stare.

"It's up to Naya, if she wants to finish it"

"I'm ok thanks"

**_Later that week on set_**

"Can I have Lea, Dianna, Naya, Mark, Cory, heather and the rest for the celibacy scene?" said Ryan as he entered. They all stood up and followed him to their scene.

"Action" with my hands around Naya's waist and her hand on my shoulders and the balloon between us I started too grinded. I could feel her fingers squeezing my shoulders.

As the camera came on us Naya said as Santana "puck" Then the balloon popped on Finn and Rachel said something but wasn't paying attention, was too busy looking at Naya.

**Naya POV**

**_In Naya's trailer_**

Naya was thinking what if her and Mark could be together and what the chances of that happening, When someone interrupted her thoughts by walking in.

"Hey Nay" Naya heard the cheery voice of her best friend Heather.

"Hey HeMo" I replied with less energy.

"What's wrong Nay"

"Was just thinking" Naya decided to tell the truth.

"About what? Its mark yeah?" she replied answering her own question.

"No" I lied even though Hemo never bought it.

"You know you can't lie to me right?"

Heather was right I can't lie to her. "Yeah it is about mark I don't know why I can't go a minute thinking about him? What's wrong with me?"

"Because you love him and don't deny it"

"Now you know me more than I know myself do you?" I asked with a raised eye brow

"Of cause always will and they isn't nothing you can do" and bobbed her tongue out.

"Ok let's go meet up with the rest and go for thing meal." As they left they saw the rest of the cast.

"Here they are" Mark said as he walked over and gave Heather a hug and then me. I was that lost in the hug I forgot where we were until Kevin fake coughs "Come on Bee I'm hungry" I pulled away blushing even though ethnic people don't blush. I just wanted to hug him again.

"Miss my hug already" he asked as we walked after the rest I felt his hand grab mine and all the butterflies in my stomach came back.

As we got to the restaurant and got to our booth Mark pulled me to go sit next to him and I saw HeMo so I grabbed her hand so she would sit next to me.

"What my company not good enough for you?" Mark asked me.

"… I always..." I struggled for words

"I'm joking "I felt his fingers intertwined with mine and I looked into his eyes and we both moved in when heather elbowed me.

I looked at her annoyed "What!" I didn't mean to shout but I was about to kiss him and "Naya snap out of it" I told myself.

"You were about to kiss Mark and were in public" Heather said as if I was stupid

Then if clicked "Thanks I don't think I would have been able to stop myself if I started" I whispered

_**Review thoughs on it and what you want to see happen next would be extremly greatful xx**_


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4 **Feelings**

**Sorry it took a while to update my internets been playing up!**

**Naya POV**

Later that night everyone was heading home when mark came up to me and hugged me telling me he was going home. We hugged for a little longer then needed but I had to admit it felt better than any of the other hugs I had had that night.

"I've got to go now see you tomorrow, were shooting that big scene" he said with a flirty smile. Then it hit me we are filming the scene were me and him kiss in the corridor.

"o-h yeah forgot about that" I said quietly but he still heard me though.

"What you don't want to kiss me!" he said pretending to be hurt but she didn't know that it kind of hurt. "You of all people should know I'm the best kiss you're going to get in your life" he said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm not sure about that"

"Oh really should we see about that" he said coming in kissing distance.

"No I've already got to put up with that kiss tomorrow" I said walking to my car and getting in pulling out while waving.

Later that night while I was in bed my phone went off, groaning I rolled over to my phone to find out it was from mark. **_You know you want to kiss me night xo-Mark _**Laughing I rolled over and went to sleep.

**Marks POV**

On set in the morning I was speaking to Kevin when he said.

"What's up bro haven't seen you smile since you broke up with your girl, do you miss her?"

"No it not her" I replied honestly.

"Its Naya isn't it?"

"What, why would you think that?" I asked surprised that he knew.

"I've seen the way you look at her and it's not me everyone can see it"

"Yh but it will never happen, she isn't interested" I said with a shrug

"She loves you stop being a fool and be a man" He replied punching my shoulder and walking away.

Just then Naya walks past so I run up to her" Want to meet up tomorrow and go for a meal on me"

"Yh sure got to go see you later for that scene bye" Mark was disappoint by the response and thinks maybe she doesn't love me.

Later that day they was filming the kissing scene in the hall way.

"Action" Mark leans in to kiss her to kiss her slowly then he pulls back, Naya laughs just like scripted

"Cut got that in one you can all go to your next scene" Ryan shouts.

**Naya's POV**

Naya was sitting in her trailer when she heard a knockthen heather walk in.

"What's up" Heather asks knowing her best friend well.

"I don't know I'm confused because think I like mark but I'm not sure, were going for dinner tomorrow but I don't think he likes me the way I like him" Naya says in one breath.

"First of all he asked you one a date so he must like you and if I didn't know better he does like you!"

"What If he was just being friendly?"

"Do you like mark?"

"Yh I think I like, no I love mark, but what if he doesn't like me?"

"No I don't like you I love you!" Mark says entering the trailer.

**Sorry it's short and if I can't update before the new year I'm sorry! Review you ideas and thanks for the reviews. xox**


	5. Love

Chapter 5** Love**

**Mark POV**

"No I don't like you I love you!" I say entering the trailer. Naya looked at me then ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. I turned to Heather "Please help me get her out"

Heather nodded her head and knocked on the door "Naya it's me, let me in please" I heard the door click but not open. "Go on" Heather whispered to me. I walked up to it and pushed the door open.

She looked up then shouted "Hemo you liar!"

I walked up to and took her hands in mine "You don't have to lie I know you only said it to make me feel better" she said.

I put my hand on her face and made her look into my eyes "No I didn't, I meant what I said that's why I came to speak to you but you made it a lot easier" Then I leaned in and kissed her slowly and full of love. When she pulled back I looked at her "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She nodded her head and I couldn't help but smile. "Come on we need to get back to set"

She slowly stood up and I then linked my hand in hers as we left the bathroom.

**Naya POV**

I went to get my phone of the table it had a message from Heather.

**To Naya **

**Had to go to set see you later xox Hemo**

"She's still dead!" I say walking up to him and hugging him.

"If she never let me you wouldn't have the hottest man on your arm right now!" he replied while kissing me slowly.

"I've seen hotter" I whisper against his lips.

"Really?" He laughs while grabbing my waist and throwing me other his shoulder, taking me to set.

After shooting a scene I go over to my little bee and sit on his lap as I normally do. When I my phone vibrates.

**To Naya**

**I think my girl is cheating on me! ;) xox Mark **

**To Mark **

**Why Would you think that ;) xox Nay**

Kevin looks at me then I laugh and I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and saying bye.

**To Naya **

**because she is cosy hugging some other guy! ;) xox **

Reading his text I walk up to him and give him a hug "someone's jealous"

He replies by putting his lips on mine, I was shocked at first but then I moved my lips with his.

_**sorry its short but growned and only have my laptop so long a day and i have homework and i didnt want you to think i had gave up, promise next on will be longer it might take a while though.**_


	6. Why?

Chapter 6 **Why?**

**Marks POV**

After Naya had ago at me for kissing her on set and refusing us to tell the cast and won't give me a better answer then let's see how it goes I don't think she's that interested in me. It might seem as if I'm pushing her but she won't tell her best friend Hemo who helped us get together.

"Hey Babe" she say entering my trailer and sitting on my lap while looking down at her hands.

I take her hands in mind while making her look into my eyes "What's wrong babe" I whisper against her lips. My mind still giving me doubts but I would do anything to have her.

"You know I love you?" she says as she leans in to kiss me, I capture her lips because I think that will be the last time I will ever kiss her again.

"Naya what is it you have been acting strange ever since we got together what have I done?"

"It's not you, it's…"

"Mark your need on set and you too Naya"

Naya jumps up "Shit no one can know I am in here" she says shaking.

I walk up behind her and put my hands on her waist hugging her "Be out in 2, Naya calm down we could just be friends talking"

"Still no one can know I was with you" she shouts

Getting angry I decide to leave and go to set.

A few minutes after I arrive Naya walks in and goes sits at the back typing on her phone. Then my phone buzzes.

**To Mark**

**You properly don't want to speak to me but it's we don't tell no one or I can't be with you sorry xox love Naya **

**To Naya **

**What were you going to say in my trailer? Xox Love Mark**

She comes over and says "it's nothing can we drop it"

"Yeah" then it felt awkward so I left to go do and scene.

**Naya POV**

I really want this is work with me and Mark because the truth is I really love him. Walking in to his trailer to see him sleeping. Walking over to him lying him down while next to him. "Mark wake up babe" kissing his lips softly.

"Could I wake up like this every day?" he says with a smug face kissing me back. Pulling me so I wasn't falling of the sofa we just talked about rubbish. It was nice because he didn't bring up the fact why we couldn't tell the rest of the cast. I would love to tell the cast that we are a thing and get married to him one day. But at the way it's going I don't think we will last long.

We stayed like this for about an hour just talking and making out when my phone vibrated in my pocket, taking it out it said

**To Naya **

**Really think you can hide from me once your mine your always mine!**

Pulling away from Mark he looks confused and worried for me. "I-I've got to go" I managed to stutter.

He pulled me closer "Naya babe tell me what's wrong you look shit-scared"

"Nothing I've got to go" with that I left. I feel bad because I want to tell him but I can't because I will know the results of that. It was easy if no one know but that was hurting Mark even if he wouldn't emit it to me.

For the rest of the week Naya wouldn't even speak to Mark she would only text him every now and then and that was only when he would text her first. When he would ask her to come to his trailer she would say I can't because she is too busy.

**To Naya **

**Will you come to my house this weekend? Xox Love Mark**

**To Mark **

**Yh babe xox Nay**

I was actually excited to see him because this is one way I could see him without getting them messages.

**_Marks house _**

Getting out of my car I walked up to his door and knocked.

Opening with the smug smile I loved too much. "Hey babe" she walks past and his eyes darted down to her arse. She notice and smirks walking back up to him closing the front door, giving he a kiss on his lips "Didn't your mom tell you it's rude to stare?" As I tried to pull back he lifted me by my legs, placing his lips on mine.

"I'll show you where you are staying tonight then" he grabbed my stuff of the floor and took me up the stairs that was in his entrance. The carpet on his stairs was cream as with most of the stair way. He had pictures up his stairs presumably his brother and him as a kid and his mom and dad.

"You do know I can walk you know?" Putting me down in his room that smelt just like him _HEVEAN! _

"Yh but I carried you" he says leaving going. So I decided to take of my jeans and shirt to put on my black shorts and a loser top. Half way through taking my top and jeans off Mark walked in and mutter something like" Fucking Hot" I felt the rush of blood come to my cheeks.

"I thought you were going…"

Walking up to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I shivered with sensation of him on my skin then I felt him laughing against me.

Depending myself "What its cold I am after all half naked"

"I wouldn't have thought so cause you look smoking hot" he says kissing me my hands wonder to the back of his Mohawk. Then pulling away I get changed but I can feel him staring at me. When I'm clothed he turns around and starts to undress down to his boxers. I could see his front body in the mirror and was it good. He must have seen me because he turned around smirking.

"Now who's staring?" he says being cocky.

I just turned around taking out my contacts to put on my glasses and turned back to him and he had put on a black pair of baggie shorts.

"You look hot in glasses"

"Wonder what you look like in them" I say thing.

"I have my own pair of glasses "he says pulling out a pair and putting them on.

Fuck he looks FUCKING SEXII.

That night we just chilled watching movies. Later that night we were cuddling in bed when my phone went off.

**To Naya**

**Like I said you can't hide, I know you're at his house! You will always be mine and if you tell him do you think he will want to be with you or your drama?! Xox**

Mark put his hands around my waist and I jumped. "Naya are you ok your shaking?"

"I-we can't be together sorry Mark" leaning in to kiss him slowly, pulling away I whisper against his lips "I love you" I felt the tears coming out my eyes.

"If you love me then why can't we be together?" he says crying, making me feel guilty.

"It's my e…" why am I even explaining to him? "I have to go" I gave him a peak on the lips. I left without getting my stuff. When I left I seen him standing outside the car, he made me get in the car leaving mine behind.

"I knew this would happen" he says to himself while smiling. "Do you remember what happens now?" I knew what was going to happen and I was scared but I was trying not to let him see but the tears where still coming.

**Thanks for the reviews and plaese review this one and let me know what you think and thanks for reading. :) xx**


	7. Update

RIP Cory

gone but never forgotten

was never my favourite actor or character in glee but he is still needed to make it complete and glee needs to go back to the cast in season 2 and ever since I heard the news of Cory's death I cant stop crying. us gleeks need to come together and support each other

I hope the rest of the cast can be happy again and live there lives to the fullest because that's what Cory would of wanted of them and even more hope and love to lea.

and for all of you reading my story don't know why it will be up by the end of this week hopefully just been busy sorry to keep you waiting(Cory will still be in my story when the rest of the cast come in too as it is set start of season 1).

RIP Cory

'took the midnight train going anywhere'

'saved our lives but couldn't save your'

:'( :'( love you loads Cory, cant believe your gone still hasn't hit me properly, its all a bad nightmare xox


End file.
